


"Shhh, Let Me Take Care Of You"

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Fjord wakes up after an ambush and Jester is there beside him.





	"Shhh, Let Me Take Care Of You"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth at rthstewarts journal to [reccyls prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5076286#cmt5076286).

Fjord comes to with a shout behind his lips which turns into a soft groan instead as his body protests the decision to bolt up from a prone position on the ground. Hadn't he just fighting against someone?

As he opens his eyes, small blue hands gently grasp his shoulders and push him back down, he meets Jester's very concerned expression since he lets her tenderly shift him back into his bed mat.

His body ached as he watched her turn away from and spoke to someone beyond his line of sight before turning back to him. She smiles at him softly before gently patting his cheek.

"Jester?"

"Stay still, Fjord. You were hurt seriously in that ambush, protecting Nott and me. I love you, Fjord, I don't want to lose you," Jester says quietly, tear tracks flowing down her face.

"I love you too, Jester," Fjord answered softly, squeezing her wrist lightly.

"Shhh, just let me take care of you now."


End file.
